First Night
by Tinker Winkle
Summary: Jiraiya&Tsunade, pasangan suami istri ini sangat penasaran dengan malam pertama anak gadis mereka yang menikah secara bersama ini. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan mendengarkan bagaimana malam pertama anak mereka. "Aku tertawa karena..." jawab Ino anak pertamanya. "Aku menangis karena..." jawab Hinata anak keduanya. "Aku tidak bisa menangis&tertawa karena..." jawab Sakura anak ketiganya


**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Night**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like YA Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for reading~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade, sepasang suami istri yang dikarunia 3 anak perempuan dengan berbeda warna rambut. Anak pertamanya berambut _ponytail_ memiliki mata _aquamarine_ seperti gambaran tokoh-tokoh kartun _Barbie_ , anak kedua berambut _indigo_ memiliki mata _lavender_ , membuatnya tampak terlihat kalem. Dan terakhir memiliki warna rambut unik dan sama dengan bunga kebangsaan Negara tempat mereka tinggal yaitu Sakura. Berwarna _pink_ dan memiliki warna mata _emerland_ yang jernih, dan membuatnya tampak _ayu_ dan mempesona.

Jiraiya sangat menyanyangi ke tiga putrinya, mereka sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dewasa yang siap untuk disunting oleh pria tampan di luar sana.

Dan beruntungnya ketiga pria ini mendapat restu dari Jiraiya untuk menikahi putrinya.

Pria pertama adalah kekasih dari Ino, bernama Sai Shimura. Ia melamar Ino dan mendapatkan restu dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Dilain sisi si Sai membuat pasangan suami istri ini tambah menyukainya karena bakat melukisnya, karena Sai memberi hadiah berupa lukisan kedua pasangan suami istri ini.

Pria kedua adalah kekasih dari Hinata, bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Ia melamar Hinata sehari setelah Ino dilamar Sai, dan ia mendapat restu dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Jiraiya berkata ke Naruto, bahwa ia mengingatkannya waktu berpacaran dengan Tsunade dulu, kepribadian Naruto sangat mirip dengannya waktu masih muda dulu.

Pria ketiga adalah kekasih Sakura, anak Jiraiya yang satu ini memang banyak menarik perhatian laki-laki di luar sana, pernah Jiraiya didatangi atlet ternama di Konoha bernama Guy Maito yang meminta untuk melamarkan anaknya bernama Lee Maito dan Sakura, Jiraiya menolak karena Sakura masih kecil, dan ada laki-laki bernama Hidate Morino yang secara pribadi datang menemui Jiraiya dan Tsunade bahwa ia mencintai Sakura, namun kembali ke Sakura, ia hanya menganggap Hidate sebagai seorang kakak. Ohh FamilyZone. Dan terakhir seorang tentara tampan dari Iwagakure, Morio. Yang jauh-jauh hanya ingin melamar Sakura karena telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi kembali ke Sakura, ia sudah mencintai laki-laki lain, dan Morio dengan senyum pria dewasa ia memaklumi dan mendoakan untuk kebahagiaan Sakura, sang pujaan hatinya.

Mereka bukan pria beruntung yang menjadi kekasih Sakura, pria itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda tampan, dingin, jenius dan penuh misteri. Ia pria yang mampu membuat Sakura memilihnya.

Sasuke malamarnya setelah Ino dan Hinata dilamar oleh kekasihnya tempo hari, dan tanpa babibu Jiraiya maupun Tsunade meng—Iyakan lamaran dari pemuda tampan ini.

Ketiga anak nya akhirnya dinikahkan dihari yang sama.

Senyum bahagia terlukis di pesta pernikahan Ino-Sai, Hinata-Naruto, Sakura-Sasuke.

Mungkin hanya beberapa pria seperti Lee Maito, Hidate Morino dan Morio yang menutupi kesedihan mereka yang melihat kekasih pujaan mereka menikah dengan pria pilihannya.

Pesta pernikahan berakhir sempurna, dan malam harinya ke tiga pasangan itu melakukan _ritual_ yang biasa dilakukan setelah perayaan pernikahan.

Kamar mereka bersebelahan, karena Jiraiya dan Tsunade ingin anak-anak gadis ah ralat, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita ini tetap serumah dengan mereka sampai mereka pergi kelak.

Ketiga pasangan itu sudah berada di kamar masing-masing.

"Menurutmu mereka sudah melakukan itu?" tanya Jiraiya yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Tsunade di ruang keluarga.

Tsunade yang sedang menyeduh ocha-nya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, sayang."

Jiraiya sejenak melihat kamar yang berjajar di sampingnya, pasalnya ia khawatir apa ketiga malaikatnya sudah mengerti tentang _sex_?

Apa dulu pendidikan _sex_ yang pernah ia ajarkan bersama sang istri ke ketiga anaknya sudah cukup membuat mereka mengerti?

Jiraiya melihat lagi ke arah Tsunade yang sedang asyik menatap layar televisi. "Tsunade- _hime_ ," panggilan Jiraiya membuat Tsunade menoleh ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan mereka melakukan itu?"

Tsunade mengernyit. "Kau begitu takut mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal itu?" duganya tepat sasaran.

"Aku hanya khawatir kita kurang memberikan pendidikan _sex_ ke meraka." Ucapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Tsunade menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, Ayo!" Tsunade berdiri diikuti Jiraiya, mereka berjalan menuju ke kamar anak pertama mereka. Ino dan Sai.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengendap-endap mendekat ke pintu kamar, dan menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara Ino yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengernyit bingung. Apa yang membuat Ino sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu.

"Ku pikir Sai- _kun_ melakukan lelucon di permainan mereka." Komentar Tsunade sambil terkekeh saat membayangkan bagaimana Sai melakukan hal itu dengan membuat lelucon.

"Lelucon apa yang membuat Ino sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu?" tanya Jiraiya dan dijawab gelengan kepala dari Tsunade yang masih terkekeh geli membayangkan imajinasinya tadi. "Kita lanjut disebalah Tsunade- _hime_."

Tsunade berdiri tegak dan berbalik arah menuju kamar sebelahnya. Kamar anak kedua mereka, Hinata dan Naruto.

Seperti tadi, mereka menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu dan mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara menangis. Mereka mendengar Hinata menagis.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade kembali mengernyit bingung.

Apa yang membuat Hinata menangis begitu histerisnya?

"Apa menurutmu Naruto- _kun_ bermain kasar, Tsunade _-hime_?" Komentar Jiraiya.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Aku rasa begitu."

Mereka membayangkan permainan seperti apa yang diberikan Naruto ke anak mereka yang terkenal pemalu itu, sehingga membuat Hinata menangis begitu.

"Kita ke sebelah saja, sayang." Usul Tsunade yang sudah menegakkan badannya.

Jiraiya mengangguk dan mengikuti istiranya berjalan ke arah kamar anak ketiga mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke.

Seperti kegiatan mereka ke kedua anaknya, mereka menempelkan telinga ke pintu dan mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

Beberapa menit menunggu tidak ada suara, 10 menit tidak terdengar apa-apa sampai 20 menit menunggu, mereka tetap tidak mendengarkan suara apa-apa di dalam kamar Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ini membuat suami istri yang sedang penasaran dengan malam pertama anak mereka dilanda kebingungan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" ucap Tsunade. "Kenapa dari tadi kita tidak mendengar suara apapun?!" Tsunade menempelkan telinganya lebih erat, barangkali kamar anaknya ini dipasang kedap suara tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Mungkin mereka kelelahan dan sudah tidur." Jiraiya berkomentar masih diposisi mereka yang sedang menguping.

"Kau benar, sebaikanya kita juga tidur." Tsunade sudah meneggakkan badannya. "Ini sudah malam, biarkan mereka menikmati malam pertama dengan tenang."

Jiraiya mengangguk dan berdiri tegak. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukan hal yang sama." Ucapan Jiraiya sukses membuat ibu beranak tiga ini merona karenanya.

Mereka akhirnya ke kamar dan memulai malam mereka.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Pagi harinya, keluarga yang sedang berbahagia ini melakukan aktivitas mereka dengan sarapan bersama.

Pengantin baru sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk pasangannya yang sebentar lagi berangkat bekerja. Ino yang sedang menyiapkan ocha untuk suaminya Sai, Hinata yang sedang menaruh nasi dan sayur ke piring suaminya Naruto, dan Sakura sedang memberikan jus tomat untuk sang suami Sasuke yang memang menggilai tomat.

Sarapan pagi berlangsung menyenangkan dan ramai, yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang 5 kini ditambah anggota keluarga baru adalah kedatangan pria-pria yang sudah menjadi suami dari anak Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Para suami ini pamit bekerja, sang istri mengiringi kepergian suami mereka ke depan rumah.

"Aku berangkat dulu, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sai sambil mencium singkat bibir Ino.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasnya setelah selesai kecupan singkat mereka.

"Tunggu aku pulang, Hinata- _hime_." Naruto berucap sambil mencium pipi kanan Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya sambil beralih mencium pipi kiri Hinata.

Hinata sudah bersemu merah. "Em … aku akan menunggumu, Naruto- _kun_ dan aku mencintaimu juga."

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, sampai jumpa," Sasuke mengetuk dahi lebar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke masih menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Aku tahu."

Ketiga suami itu kemudian pergi bekerja setelah melakukan perpisahan singkat ke istri tercinta mereka.

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura memasuki rumah dan membereskan meja makan dan dapur. Setelah itu mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

Jiraiya yang bekerja sebagai penulis ini sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga bersama sang istri yang bekerja sebagai dokter.

"Aku penasaran dengan malam pertama mereka, bagaimana kalau kita tanya mereka?" Jiraiya tiba-tiba bersuara dengan seringainya. "Mumpung suami mereka pergi bekerja, bagaimana Tsunade-hime?"

"Aku setuju," jawaban Tsunade membuat Jiraiya menyeringai lebar.

Benar, ia sangat penasaran dengan malam pertama anak meraka. Karena semalam mereka tidak begitu mengerti dengan suara-suara yang didengar mereka.

Saat ketiga putri mereka sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaan rumah, tanpa suruhan siapa pun, mereka ikut bergabung dengan kedua orangtua mereka. Waktu yang tepat untuk menanyai mereka, pikir Jiraiya.

Mereka masih terhanyut dalam tontonan pagi ini tanpa ada suara, dan saat acara yang mereka tonton menayangkan iklan saatnya Jiraiya melakukan sesi pertanyaannya.

"Ehm … Ayah dan Ibu ingin bertanya dengan kalian." Ucapnya mengawali percakapan berbau intim ini.

Ke tiga anaknya menatap ayah dan Ibu yang sedang duduk bersebelahan. "Ino, Ayah ingin bertanya denganmu. Semalam kau kenapa tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak seperti itu?" ucapan Jiraiya sukses membuat si sulung memerah.

"Eh! Ehm .. itu … Ya seperti itulah yah, bu." Ino berucap dengan gugup.

"Tidak apa Ino- _chan_ , ceritakan saja dengan kami." Bujuk Tsunade yang melihat wajah putri sulungnya menahan malu.

"Iya … Ayah dan Ibu mendengar kau tertawa sampai seperti itu, memang permainan apa yang dilakukan Sai?" giliran Jiraiya yang bertanya.

"Ayah dan Ibu menguping ya?!"

Jiraiya dan Tsunade berkesiap. "Kami hanya ingin tahu, apa pendidikan _sex_ yang kami berikan ke kalian benar-benar bisa membuat kalian jelas." Tsunade mencari membelaan, Jiraiya mengangguk mensetujui pendapat Tsunade.

Ino menghela nafas. "Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, kalau punyanya Sai- _kun_ kecil," ucapnya dengan tawa. "Aku tertawa karena barang Sai- _kun_ kecil dan menggemaskan, itu membuatku tertawa sampai sakit perut."

Jiraiya dan Tsunade bertatapan, jadi Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak bukan karena permainan Sai dan lelucon yang dibuatnya. Imajinasi Tsunade sirna seketika.

"Jadi semalam kau belum melakukan hal itu, Ino- _chan_?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah masih memasang ekspresi penasaran.

Ino sejenak diam beberapa saat, dan itu membuat kedua orangtuanya semakin penasaran.

Setelah terdiam Ino mendesah dan menggeleng. "Kami belum melakukannya," ucapnya dengan wajah sendu. "Karena aku tertawa terus melihat ' _itu_ ' Sai- _kun_ yang kecil dan dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan hal itu."

Rupanya begitu, anak sulung mereka sepertinya mengalami masalah serius.

Jiraiya menatap Hinata. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata- _chan_?" yang dipanggil langsung terkesiap. "Kau semalam menangis, apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti itu?"

Hinata sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Apa permainan Naruto- _kun_ sangat hebat, dan itu membuatmu menangis karena keenakan. Benar begitu, Hinata?" tambah Tsunade dengan seringai terpatri di wajah awet mudanya.

"Ehm … Bukan," jawabnya pelan. "Aku menangis karena …" ucapannya menggantung, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya ikut memasang wajah penasaran.

"Karena ' _itu_ ' Naruto- _kun_ besar sekali, dan itu membuatku takut kalau itu akan membuatku kesakitan." Hinata menunduk dengan wajah memerahnya.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade berpandangan lagi, jadi Hinata menangis bukan karena permainan hebat sang suami, Naruto? Melainkan ' _itu_ ' nya yang besar.

"Semalam kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Jiraiya dengan wajah ke-bapak-annya.

Hinata menggeleng lesu. "Belum … aku masih takut kalau ' _itu_ '-nya Naruto- _kun_ yang besar akan menyakitiku." Akunya.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade menghela nafas … sepertinya masalah anaknya ini juga serius.

Kedua orangtua ini menatap anak bungsu mereka. "Sakura- _chan_ …" sang empu menatap sang ibu yang memanggilnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Semalam kami tidak mendengarmu tertawa terbahak-bahak atau pun menangis sendu." Tambah Jiraiya.

Sakura sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah melalukan itu atau kau sudah tertidur semalam?" tanya Tsunade lagi, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan anaknya yang rambutnya seperti _bubble gum_ ini.

"Bagaimana aku mau tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menangis sendu, yah, bu," ucap Sakura masih memasang wajah memerah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade dan saudaranya mendengarnya dengan sabar.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

Sakura melihat keluarganya dengan wajah memerahnya. "Aku tidak bisa tertawa dan menangis karena ' _itu_ ' Sasuke- _kun_ ada di dalam mulutku."

Dan Mereka semua menganga mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Ternyata di luar dugaan mereka.

.

.

.

 **=THE END=**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _Gomenasai_ ~~~~ Indah tahu ini jelek banget, dan apa lagi endingnya? *Kabur~~~ XD

Pokoknya ini FanFiction buat para readers yang mau mampir dan repot-repot membacanya sampai selesai.^^

Indah membuat ini dari pemikiran sendiri dan dibantu teman kerja juga. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, Indah pribadi mohon maaf, karena tidak semua akun FanFiction pernah Indah baca ceritanya. Jadi jangan mengatai atau apapun itu yaa. Terima kasih (:

Oke sudah gitu saja.

Sampai jumpa di FanFiction lainnya^^

Review, Please (:


End file.
